Crow vs the World/Irene Jakobsson
This is Irene Jakobsson's page for Crow vs the World. To see her main page, click here. ---- Irene Jackobsson is a boss in Crow vs the World. She is generally seen as the eigth boss, as the page shows her enemies eigth and she is weak to the Holo Bow and Arrow. However, since the bosses can be done in any order, you can save her for last if you wanted to. She is technically the last boss of Round 1. Background Irene Jakobsson was a former criminal who was reformed by Mingyu Li, who she may or may not have a relationship with? Nobody is exactly sure. She now operates the Tropical Iceburg, a restaurant with a tropical theme that makes use of her icy powers. Of course, she has been scorned by Crow before; she totally wrecked up the restaurant before Irene could open for the day and she has been doing this for several weeks. Probably the weakest motivation possible, but it doesn't take much to get Irene angry. Stage Irene's stage begins in the streets with the streets covered in ice. It's very slippery and Crow needs to watch her step. The midpoint takes place in front of the Tropical Iceburg, which is now several stories high. Crow must take out the mini boss Mingyu Li to get inside and then use the elevator to climb up to the fifth floor of the building, where Irene is. Enemies Enemies found in Irene's stage. Mini-Boss: Mingyu Li Mingyu Li is in front of the Tropical Iceburg. As one of the few human mini-bosses with something to say, a small cutscene plays before the fight. ---- :Mingyu Li: Stop! Crow attempts to get past him, blocked by him transforming huge. :Mingyu Li: You don't have to be like this. :Crow: Be like what? Completely free? Not having a bomb in my body when I do something wrong? :Mingyu Li: What? :Crow: Move aside, chump. :Mingyu Li: You'll have to go through me, then. Crow spits. :Crow: Fine! ---- Mingyu Li will shrink if Crow attempts to attack him, avoiding her attacks. To hit him, Crow needs to charge her attacks to do precise damage to him; doing this three times will cause him to grow big and attempt to step on Crow, requiring dodges. Mingyu Li then attempts to hit her with his fist, which also needs to be dodged and then Crow must travel up his body and hit his head until he is out of health. Strategy When Crow finally encounters Irene, Irene freezes Crow's legs. ---- :Irene: Enough is enough... stop trashing my restaurant! :Crow: Where else am I supposed to get ice? :Irene: Where else are you supposed to get ice? What do you even need ice for? Wounds? :Crow: Mmm, no. Actually... :Irene: Bleh, I don't care. I'm trashing you either way. Green Phase Irene begins her "green phase" firing ice shards at Crow, requiring Crow to block and use a Reaction Blue command to counter. She then sends out a circle of Sno Thro Men that Crow can sweep using another Reaction Blue command or attack them individually to break through Irene's defenses. Irene then traps herself into a ice cube that spins around the room, requiring Crow to dodge her. The cycle repeats three times before going into the Yellow Phase. Yellow Phase In Irene's yellow phase, Irene cuts open the window and Crow and Irene fight on the side of the building, Irene crafting a sword made of ice to counter Crow's. Crow must break her ice sword and then attack her, Irene creating a ice shield to defend herself while she crafts another ice sword. After breaking three ice swords, Irene becomes truly furious and goes into her Red Phase. Red Phase Irene constructs an ice bridge off the side of the building, throwing ice shards at Crow as the two now fight in the slippery arena. When Crow gets close, Irene uses a freezing attack that leaves Crow with limited movement options, her whole body encased in a block of ice while her hands are still free. Crow can use projectile attacks but they will be frozen, requiring to Crow to use a Reaction Blue attack to throw them at Irene. When all of Irene's health is drained, the fight ends. ---- Irene wipes blood from her mouth. :Irene: Who the hell are you? :Crow: Crow. :Irene: What are you using my ice for? :Crow: Well, I'm not gonna tell you now. ---- When Irene is defeated, the lights dim and Crow takes her clothes and earns 1000 Blood Money. She also learns "Ice Scream" as a taunt. Effective Taunts TBA Category:Crow vs the World Category:Bosses Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters